koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sengoku Musou 4 Ouka Ranman
Sengoku Musou 4 Ouka Ranman (戦国無双４ 桜花爛漫) is a character image song and drama CD set for Sengoku Musou 4. The following character image songs appear on the first disc: #''Ryuu ~Kouun Ryuusui wo Koete~'' #''Guren no Yami'' #''Oreteki Senpou'' #''Ouju ga Gotoku'' #''Ikki Tousen'' Ouka Ranman, roughly translated as "Brilliant Cherry Blossoms", reuses voice actors and music from this title for two original stories on the second disc. Cast *Daisuke Ono - Nobuyuki Sanada *Takeshi Kusao - Yukimura Sanada *Jōji Nakata - Ieyasu Tokugawa *Shintaro Ogawa, Ryosuke Kanemoto, Yusuke Handa, Ryohei Arai - Tokugawa soldiers *Kōji Ishii - Hisahide Matsunaga *Hikaru Midorikawa - Mitsuhide Akechi Summary Mamorubekimono "What to Protect" The setting is Mikatagahara. Ieyasu is already on the run and the Takeda are in hot pursuit. A Tokugawa soldier identifies Nobuyuki by his family's six coins and challenges him. Nobuyuki, who is only concerned with taking Ieyasu's head for his lord beats the soldier. He is surprised when his foe forces himself back to his feet and fights with renewed vigor, all the while declaring his steadfast loyalty for Ieyasu. While Nobuyuki ponders the reasons for his foe's tenacity, he is disarmed. He is saved when Yukimura rides into the scene and dispatches the soldier. The younger brother hurries to his brother's side, confessing his worry when he lost sight of him earlier in the chase. Nobuyuki shares brief words of gratitude before urging to continue the search for Ieyasu. Yukimura heeds his brother's words and immediately rides back into the fray. Bemused by his younger sibling's recklessness, Nobuyuki gathers his sword and mounts his own steed to protect Yukimura's back from a Tokugawa soldier. When the horn for retreat sounds near the confident siblings, Nobuyuki predicts that Ieyasu is likely heading towards Hamamatsu Castle. Yukimura hears a horse neighing and recognizes the rider's banner as Ieyasu's. Seeking to end the chase at once, he speeds towards his target and slays him quickly. He realizes he had been tricked upon closer inspection: it was one of the Tokugawa soldiers posing as a decoy. As the Tokugawa soldiers roar and form a wall of defense, Nobuyuki is again confounded by their die-hard devotion to their lord. The elder sibling ponders Ieyasu's qualities as a leader while cutting a path through them. Horse hooves serve as the transition to an exhausted Ieyasu, who is riding as fast as he can towards Hamamatsu Castle. He breaks momentarily for a rest and is found by the Sanada siblings. Ieyasu realizes that his men must have fallen to them, which Yukimura confirms and praises as a magnificent if final display of loyalty. Nobuyuki is upset by Ieyasu's seemingly apathetic response to his men's sacrifices, accusing the Tokugawa lord of cowardice and ruthlessness by abandoning them. Ieyasu sternly retorts that nothing can be accomplished with death. While Nobuyuki is dumbfounded and left speechless, Yukimura feels Ieyasu's words insults the pride of all warriors and challenges him to defend himself. He boldly states his confidence in a warrior's life and death: to fight for one's lord and to perish in a blaze of glory for that devotion. Ieyasu counters that even a courageous warrior can feel regret in their duties, asking if the youth truly believes the land will always be trapped in war. The Tokugawa lord comments his actions are for the end of wars. Nobuyuki regains his wits and shouts his faith that Shingen will be the one to usher in an age of prosperity. Ieyasu accepts the proposal with fair jest but refuses to let the dreams of those whom died for him be wasted and declares his desire to survive for them; he will undergo any hardship and any slur to realize their dreams. He believes that the silent Nobuyuki may someday understand the same responsibilities as respective clan leaders. Tokugawa soldiers hurry into the scene to end their conversation and protect Ieyasu's escape. As the Sanada siblings defend themselves, the horn resounds again. Nobuyuki surmises that Ieyasu must have reached Hamamatsu Castle. The Sanada brothers swear to claim Ieyasu's head another day. Meanwhile, Ieyasu mourns and apologizes to those who died for him in battle. He pledges again to always endure for them and their dreams of unified peace. After the war concludes, the Sanada brothers reflect on the Tokugawa soldiers. Yukimura is still impressed by their devotion and Nobuyuki is still vexed by Ieyasu's apparent callousness towards them. The younger brother can't offer an opinion about the lord's conduct, choosing to again praise the soldier's integrity in their final moments. Yukimura chimes that he would gladly do the same if ever a time comes for their lord. Nobuyuki patronizes his brother to focus on living since Yukimura's presence alone acts as Nobuyuki's support. As the elder brother remembers the Tokugawa soldiers' dying cries of loyalty and Ieyasu's proclamations, he ponders to himself their deeper meanings for the current war. Nobuyuki postulates that Ieyasu can face their harsh criticisms because the Tokugawa really have embraced a difficult and faraway future beyond his understanding. Nobuyuki wonders if he could be as resolved as Ieyasu and asks himself what he wishes to protect. He snaps himself out of his reverie as Yukimura inquires for him. Nobuyuki swears aloud to never let his younger brother perish at any cost, asking Yukimura to never think about dying on him. A confused Yukimura happily accepts his convictions. Nobuyuki's ending soliloquy has him reflect that neither he nor Yukimura could have predicted that they would someday part ways after his pledge. Hoshimi no Yoru "Stargazing Night" Hisahide admires the starry night sky, using the splendor above him to foresee his fate. He soon curses when he sees Nobunaga and "his buffoons" always intruding within it. Within his frustrations, he notices Mitsuhide walking nearby and gives a languid greeting to the gentleman. After Mitsuhide returns with polite acknowledgement, Hisahide remarks that the last time they saw a night sky like the one before them was Okehazama. The Akechi general becomes nostalgic of the past and, remembering the words of their first meeting, asks Hisahide if he can still perceive the future. Scoffing at his predictability, Hisahide remarks that he chooses to read his own destiny and is not open to requests. As he sees that the general is obviously troubled, Hisahide decides to use Mitsuhide's uncertainty to entertain himself. With grandiose flair, Hisahide teases that the stars do indeed tell him something that is unknown to the lost Mitsuhide, something so crucial that it goes beyond concerning the fate of the land. Mitsuhide takes the bait, pleading that he cannot know a moment's rest until he hears it at once. After some playful egging, Hisahide says that Mitsuhide's daughter has been hounded by suitors when her father is away. He woefully speculates that she must receive thousands of love letters and warns Mitsuhide to not underestimate the popularity of her youthful charms. It doesn't matter to Mitsuhide whether the story is true or not; he takes it at face value and curses the suitors as cowards. The angry father swears to increase security around his daughter tenfold before excusing himself. Watching the general storm off with wicked glee, Hisahide is pleased with the results. He comments that no one can hope to escape their destiny. Yet the joy of choosing to face it head on or try to ignore it is fascinating. External Links *Official listing Category: Dramas